


Feels Like Rain

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: CrissColfer + drinking wine in the bathtub. That’s it, that’s the fic. Warnings for some D/s elements, hand jobs, and intergluteal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title and musical inspiration comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tw-yZB-frc). Many thanks to ticklishblaine for betaing.

Chris opens the front door to his house just as the first clap of thunder sounds. Cooper scampers out from between his legs and bolts away from the howling wind to cower in fear behind the couch. Brian continues to circle his ankles regarding a drenched Darren standing in the doorway with a mixture of disdain and disinterest. If cats could sigh or roll their eyes, Chris is pretty sure that Brian would be doing both at the moment.

A flash of lightning momentarily brightens the sky, leaving Darren’s face bathed in shadows. Still, Chris can see well enough to tell that the weather outside has nothing on Darren’s anger darkened face and stormy mood. Chris doesn’t know all the details just yet, but he’s sure they’ll come tumbling out before long. Darren can never keep things bottled up for more than an hour or two.

“Hey,” he says softly, deciding to keep it simple. “Rough day?”

Darren’s chuckle is a bitter, harsh sound that barely qualifies as laughter. “Yeah. You could say that.”

The wind picks up again and Chris shivers. He can only assume that Darren is even colder, since the t-shirt and jeans he’s wearing are soaking wet. “You coming in? You must be _freezing_.”

Darren shrugs, trying for casual, and wraps his arms around himself a little tighter. Despite the feigned nonchalance, Chris can see his upper body shaking with cold. “If you want me to.”

“...of course I want you to?” Chris frowns. “Why would you ever think I wouldn’t?”

“Because it seems like most people don’t want me around lately. Don’t want me doing things or showing up and especially don’t want me being myself,” Darren chokes out.

Chris sighs. He hates that every work related meeting Darren has lately ends this way. He wants to grab Darren’s team by the shoulders and shake them until they figure out a better solution, but he also wants to shake Darren a little bit, too. The simple reality is that Darren has the power to make a change: hire new people, put his foot down when it comes to appearances and interviews, say no to jobs he doesn’t like, and most of all, focus on the future and the big picture. Chris knows that and he thinks Darren knows that, too, but he still walks out of most meetings utterly defeated.

“Okay, come on. Inside you go,” Chris commands, shifting from asking to telling. When Darren gets like this, what he seems to need is someone else to take control. Chris isn’t sure if it’s because Darren sucks at self-care or if he just likes being taken care of, but either way, Chris isn’t complaining. It’s one area of their relationship where Chris and Darren are completely compatible; Chris’s anxiety is alleviated by being in charge and Darren feels safest when he can surrender.

Darren’s shoulders slump forward in obvious relief as Chris escorts him inside the entryway of his house, closing and locking the door behind them. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, okay?” Chris encourages. “I don’t want you tracking water and mud throughout the whole house.”

Darren nods and kicks off his shoes, then starts to unbuckle his belt. While he works at getting his damp jeans off, Chris reaches for Darren’s hoodie, unzipping it and sliding it off his shoulders. Once that’s done, he works at peeling Darren’s soaked t-shirt away from his body. “Arms up, baby,” he directs, feeling a flash of protectiveness and desire at the way Darren immediately complies. He gently tugs the t-shirt over Darren’s head, leaving him stripped down to only his black boxer briefs and shivering even more violently now.

“I’m going to go grab you a towel really quick, honey. Just wait here for me, okay?” Chris knows he could take Darren with him or even let him sprawl out on the couch while Chris retrieves the necessary supplies, but there’s something about knowing that Darren will follow his commands without question that makes Chris want him to have to wait. Besides, he suspects Darren needs this as much, if not more, than he does.

Darren swallows hard and nods, Adam’s apple bobbing reflexively in time with his head movement. Chris grabs Darren’s hand and squeezes it once before he leaves, a subtle grounding pressure to remind him that he’ll be okay until Chris returns.

Chris heads towards the master bathroom, taking his time. He puts the stopper in the tub and turns the water to the hottest setting and leaves it to start filling up. He dumps some lavender Epsom salts into the water for good measure. He dims the lights as low as he can while still making it easy to navigate through the room and lights a few candles on the vanity. Then, he grabs a plush white robe and one of his fluffiest towels for Darren. He surveys the bathroom one final time and nods in satisfaction that he’s got everything he needs, the mood perfectly set for what he has planned.

When he makes it back out to the entryway, Chris is pleased to see that Darren’s exactly as he left him, waiting patiently for his return. Chris walks over to Darren and strokes a hand down his arm, feeling the goosebumps that have erupted at the cold. When he reaches Darren’s hand, he squeezes it once, pausing until Darren squeezes back, their subtle signal to continue. “Let’s get you warmed up, sweetheart,” Chris murmurs, carefully taking Darren’s arms one at a time and sliding them into the robe. Darren lets himself be maneuvered, his limbs loose and pliant in Chris’s grasp. Chris slides the robe up over Darren’s shoulders and ties it loosely at the waist. “Better?”

Darren looks in Chris’s direction as he responds, but his eyes are hazy and unfocused, his mind already elsewhere. “Yeah, a little warmer,” he sighs quietly.

“Good,” Chris replies. “Let’s dry your hair and then we’re going to get you into a hot bath.” He knows it’s not really necessary to narrate what he’s planning, since Darren will willingly follow him to the ends of the earth, especially on nights like these when what he needs most is to be taken care of.

Darren doesn’t reply, but Chris doesn’t really need or expect him to. Chris reaches out and brushes the damp curls off of Darren’s forehead, receiving a hum of contentment as he does. He takes the towel and blots at Darren’s hair, trying to remove enough moisture that it’ll stop dripping. “There we go,” he whispers as he finishes, draping the towel around Darren’s shoulders. He takes Darren’s hand in his and leads them in the direction of the kitchen.

Darren trails him obediently through the living room and into Chris’s large, airy kitchen. “Sit,” he directs, pointing at one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He can’t help but smile at how quickly and easily Darren scrambles to obey him.

Then he makes his way over to the small under-counter wine fridge he’d sprung for when he first moved into his house, one of the few indulgent purchases he’s made that he’s never apologized for or regretted. “Do you want red or white wine, Dare?”

Darren lifts his head to make eye contact with Chris, though he makes it seem like it’s a struggle just to hold his head up. Chris knows he’s been burning the candle at both ends a lot lately; he must be exhausted. “Whatever you’re having. Pick what you want,” he mumbles slowly.

“White is is,” Chris announces, selecting an unopened bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. He reaches into an overhead cabinet and selects two wine glasses, then digs a corkscrew out of a drawer. All the while, Chris can feel his Darren’s eyes on him, tracking his movements around the kitchen through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chris asks as he makes quick work of opening the wine and pouring generous glasses for each of them. He’s not sure what to say that hasn’t already been said. They’ve talked about it until they are both blue in the face and what Darren really needs right now is a big dose of courage and the willingness to move beyond talking and into action. So, while it seems like a pointless exercise to rehash it again, Chris is ready and willing to do that if it’ll make Darren feel even a little bit better.

Darren shakes his head. Chris waits for him to say more but he doesn’t.

Chris sighs. “Baby?” he prompts.

Darren shrugs. “There’s no point. We’ve said it all.”

Chris has to agree. “Okay, well, if you change your mind?”

“I won’t but thanks. I just want... _need_ you. Is that okay?” Darren wonders timidly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“Of course it is. The tub should be full by now. Come on, let’s go relax, yeah?” he beckons, walking around to where Darren is sitting, balancing two very full glasses of wine in his hands. “Can you get yours?”

Darren carefully takes one of the glasses from him. Chris takes his free arm and wraps it around Darren’s waist, leading them towards the bathroom. As they walk down the hallway and through the bedroom, he can hear the pounding rain outside, see the flash of lightning through the bedroom windows, and underneath it, there’s the softer sound of rushing water coming from the tub. As he guides Darren into the dimly lit bathroom, he’s immediately hit with the scent of lavender. It’s calming but not overpowering, just as he’d intended, and along with the flickering candlelight, it’s exactly what he thinks - _hopes_ \- Darren needs. And if Chris is honest with himself, he might just need this, too.

Chris takes the glass of wine from Darren’s hand and places both glasses on the wide marble lip on the far side of the bath. The large soaking tub is nearly full, so Chris tests the water temperature, deciding that it’s just a touch too hot for their comfort. He adjusts the taps to add cooler water, and then redirects his attention to Darren.

Darren’s standing in the center of the bathroom, just where Chris left him, staring into space with a faraway look in his eyes while he awaits his next direction. Chris feels a swell of pride for how well Darren gives himself over to Chris when he’s like this, the way he surrenders control without a second’s thought. It may seem like a small thing, but to Chris it’s huge, showing the massive amount of trust Darren puts in him.

“Can you get undressed, baby? The tub’s almost ready,” Chris asks him, testing the water again with his hand.

Darren nods reflexively and reaches for the loosely tied belt on his borrowed robe. He pauses once he gets the robe off, obviously unsure about something.

“Underwear off,” Chris encourages.

“You too?” Darren murmurs, his gaze raking over Chris’s body, still fully dressed aside from his bare feet.

“We’ll get there, but right now is about you, okay?”

Darren’s face falls slightly, but he doesn’t say a word. Chris knows he’s probably disappointed, thinking that Chris won’t be joining him. He’s wrong about that but Chris doesn’t disabuse him of the notion, because he knows the waiting and anticipation is part of what they’re doing here. Darren needs it all and Chris... well, Chris just _wants_ it all with Darren. Always has and probably always will.

Darren kicks off his boxer briefs and stands in front of Chris fully naked, not really showing off but not hiding either, already half hard as he gazes at Chris, patiently awaiting his next command.

Chris tests the water temperature one final time, not because it’s really necessary but because he wants to draw things out. He turns the taps off and then stands and takes Darren hand, leading him back over to the tub. “Get in.”

Darren sighs quietly as he steps in and sits down in the tub, his eyelids heavy as he sinks down into the warm water. “Good?” Chris checks.

“So good,” Darren whispers, eyes fluttering closed. “But would be better with you.”

Chris shakes his head. “You know how this works. You get what I want, when I want it. No more, no less. Hey, look at me - do you understand?”

Darren drags his eyes open with considerable effort, finding Chris’s gaze in the dim light. Chris can see well enough to note that Darren’s pupils are already dilated with lust. He swallows hard and then nods. “Yes sir,” he murmurs.

Chris flushes hot at that. It’s not something that Darren says all that often and it’s never anything that Chris has demanded during their scenes. Occasionally, it seems like Darren needs it, though, and hearing it still does something to Chris every single time.

“You can watch,” Chris concedes as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. “But _just_ watch.”

Darren nods eagerly, his eyes hungrily drinking in every inch of exposed flesh as Chris slowly removes his shirt. Chris teases at the hem of his undershirt, deliberately taking his time. He doesn’t really have much of an exhibition kink, but somehow knowing how much Darren wants him makes him want to draw it out as much as he possibly can.

When he’s finally down to just his boxers, Chris pauses and walks over to the side of the tub, sitting on the small step. He sees the flash of disappointment in Darren’s eyes, but he pretends not to. “Hand me my wine?” Chris requests instead.

Darren scrambles to comply, passing it over to him wordlessly. “Why don’t you try yours, too?” Chris suggests as he takes a small sip. It’s pretty damn good for a mid-priced bottle that only set Chris back about twenty dollars. He makes a mental note to jot down the brand name later and add it to the list of wines he orders next time they have a party or get-together at their house.

Darren sips his wine quietly, head tipping back to rest against the marble wall as he slumps deeper  into the water. Even as he relaxes physically, his eyes never leave Chris’s face, still on edge and waiting. Chris smiles, proud of his boyfriend’s patience and unquestioning obedience. “You’ve been so good,” he murmurs softly to Darren who preens visibly under the praise. “Scoot forward for me, okay?”

Darren sets the wine down on the lip of the tub and quickly does as asked. Chris stands and kicks off his boxers before stepping into the tub and slipping down into the water behind Darren. Once he’s settled, he stretches out his legs so he has one on either side of Darren’s body. Darren holds himself rigid, obviously wanting more contact with Chris, but waiting until it’s granted.

Chris reaches for some scented body wash he put out earlier and soaps up his hands and reaches for Darren’s shoulders. It’s half massage and half body scrub, but Darren just melts into the touch, his whole body relaxing under Chris’s hands. Even Darren’s head sinks forward, like it’s suddenly too heavy for Darren to hold up any longer. It’s exactly what Chris was going for, so he tugs Darren back until their bodies are pressed together at the hip. Then, he lets his fingers travel up from Darren’s spine and shoulders to the base of his neck, talented fingers pressing in and releasing the tension he finds there. Once Darren’s pliant, he tips Darren’s head until it can rest back against Chris’s shoulder.

Darren’s eyes are closed, but they flutter open as Chris tilts his chin up. “Hi,” Chris whispers.

Before Darren can reply, Chris is kissing him - slowly, luxuriously, as if they have all the time in the world. They may only have tonight, but that’s more than enough time for what Chris wants and Darren needs.

Time gets away from Chris after that, as he loses himself in the ease and familiarity of kissing Darren. As a kid raised on a steady diet of romance novels and classic movies, he used to wonder why adults kissed so much. Wasn’t it just lips pressing together? Didn’t it get old eventually, especially if you were always kissing the same person? Wouldn’t you get bored when it was essentially the same motions repeated again and again?

He had been a fairly sheltered, naive kid, so he has to admit that he really never saw the possibilities in kissing until Darren came along. For starters, there were so many different types of kisses with Darren: set kisses when they were giddy and new and trying to be people besides Chris and Darren while still playing off their own natural chemistry, surprise kisses when Darren laid one on him in Dublin for half the world to see, and then later that same night, boyfriend kisses when Chris learned just how different kissing Darren was from kissing Blaine. It was a revelation then, and it still is now. He’s not sure how one person can feel like home, familiar, safe, and comforting, while simultaneously managing to continuously surprise him and take his breath away. It’s a mystery to Chris, but he’s okay never learning the secret as long as he gets to have _this_ with Darren for the rest of his life.

It takes Darren keening against his lips, hungrily kissing him like a drowning man in need of oxygen for Chris to realize just how desperate Darren is for more. Chris pulls back, earning another whine from Darren as he presses their forehead together and catches his breath. Chris laughs, though not meanly, as he strokes his thumb down the center of Darren’s friction swollen lips. He looks down where their bodies are pressed together underneath the water, noticing how tense Darren is, obviously struggling against the urge to grind back against Chris’s dick. Chris hadn’t noticed just how hard he was until this very moment, but he doubts he’ll be able to delay his own pleasure much longer. He’s going to try, though, because tonight is more about what Darren needs than Chris’s own desire.

Chris trails his fingers up Darren’s bicep, earning a shiver. He keeps going when he gets to Darren’s shoulder, traveling up the side of his neck and into his hair. Darren hums in contentment as Chris runs his fingers through his curls. Darren’s hair is his Kryptonite and Chris knows it, ever since the day Chris accidentally pulled too hard on Darren’s curls during a blow job and Darren came immediately, his own dick still untouched. It’s the reminder of that day that gives Chris the perfect idea how to draw things out a little longer and hopefully tease Darren in the process.

Chris picks up his wine glass again and throws back the remaining liquid in one large gulp. Then, he tips the empty glass into the water and fills it before reaching down to maneuver Darren slightly with his head tilted back. “Close your eyes?” he requests.

If Darren is curious as to why, he doesn’t let on, doing as Chris has asked without hesitation or protest. Chris slowly pours the warm water over Darren’s hair to thoroughly wet his curls then places the wine glass on the marble and reaches for a bottle of shampoo.

Chris isn’t entirely sure if his plan will work as he pours the shampoo between two hands and works up a lather. However, that notion is quickly dispelled as Chris begins using deft fingers to massage the suds into Darren’s scalp. Darren shivers from head to toe at the sensation, not able to bite back the moan.

Once Chris knows the effect he’s having on his boyfriend, he enjoys drawing it out, wringing pants and groans and whines, all without ever touching Darren’s cock. Chris fists a handful of Darren’s curls and tugs, watching Darren thrust hips forward helplessly, the water sadly unable to give him the friction he’s seeking.

“Having fun yet?” Chris teases.

“Yeah,” Darren manages through gritted teeth. Chris would almost laugh if he didn’t also feel kind of sorry for him.

“You’ve been so patient,” he notes sympathetically. “Let’s see what we can do about that, hmm?”

Darren bites back a moan as Chris wraps an arm around his middle and hauls him backwards so they are slotted together again. Chris tilts Darren’s head back to rest against his shoulder and then slowly lets his hand travel down Darren’s stomach.

Darren gasps as Chris’s fingers finally wrap around his dick, his breaths stuttering and loudly echoing in the bathroom. “Is this what you needed?” Chris presses, voice low but commanding. “What you wanted?”

“Yes,” Darren whispers hoarsely, then moans. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me - _oh fuck_ -”

“Let you what?” Chris presses. “Let you come?”

“No, I mean... _yes_ , but first...” The rest of Darren’s sentence is lost to another sob of pleasure as Chris increases the speed.

“Don’t come,” Chris warns. “Not until I say you can.”

Darren nods and Chris suspects it’s because that’s all he can do in that moment. “I need to hear it, baby,” he prods.

“Won’t,” Darren groans. “But... _you_ ,” he chokes out. “Wanna - touch you.”

Chris grins but decides not to grant the request because he’s enjoying watching Darren get off too much to willingly distract himself from the task at hand. Besides, he knows there will plenty of time for that after Darren’s come at least once. “Not yet. Got to earn it first. Maybe if you’re really good...”

“I’ll be - so good,” Darren gasps. “You’re always so - good to me,” he babbles. Darren never shuts up, never stops talking even during sex, but it’s not something Chris is complaining about, especially on nights like tonight.

“Must not be that close if you still have so much to say,” Chris coolly observes, trying to sound even a little disapproving.

Darren opens his mouth to protest, but realizes belatedly that doing so would only prove Chris’s point more. He tilts his head back until he can lock eyes with Chris instead. His forehead is beaded with sweat and his lips are red and bitten from trying to hold back his moans. He looks like the very epitome of a debauched angel and it’s an image that is _really_ doing it for Chris.

Chris leans forward and angles Darren’s chin up so they can kiss again, this time frantic and bruising. Darren’s mouth is open and pliant, chasing every bit of friction and heat he can get from Chris. As they kiss, Chris speeds up the intensity of his hand again, rubbing his thumb over the head of Darren’s cock on every upstroke just to watch him thrash and moan and try desperately to do anything other than come.

Chris is lost to the sensations of watching Darren fall apart when suddenly Darren reaches down into the water and finds Chris’s free hand, squeezing it hard enough to leave marks.

“Okay shh, you’re being so good. I’m going to let you come soon, I promise,” Chris reassures immediately. He pulls back so he can see Darren’s face, tracing the outline of his lips with his thumb. “Hey, look at me. Do you need a break?” he checks.

Darren drags his eyes open and looks up at Chris in the dim light, then shakes his head no. He somehow manages to communicate all the love and trust in the world in a single glance and then it’s Chris who’s left overwhelmed and shivering. “You’re good?”

Darren nods slowly, then lets his eyes flutter closed again, like keeping them open is too much work.

“What do you want?” Chris asks as he resumes his patient strokes, petting Darren anywhere he can reach: his thigh, his nipples, his bicep, and lastly Darren’s hair.

Darren moans the second Chris’s fingers tangle in his hair, making it pretty clear of at least one thing he desires. Chris follows his lead, tugging Darren’s head back by his hair as he kisses him again. He lets his other hand slide down Darren’s torso, swallowing Darren’s gasp as he thumbs over a peaked nipple. His fingers press into Darren’s hipbone and stroke across the softness of his belly, waiting until Darren’s practically writhing before he finally wraps his hand around Darren’s painfully hard cock again..

“Is this what you want?” Chris whispers, though he already has his answer in the way Darren’s hips involuntarily thrust into his grasp with every stroke.

“Yes,” Darren rasps, panting against Chris’s lips.

“What else?” Chris asks. It’s maybe more indulgent than he would normally be during one of their scenes, but he knows how much Darren needs this, can practically feel it in every breath.

“Want to - feel _you_ ,” Darren moans. “Please.”

That request gives Chris momentary pause. They’ve tried shower or bath sex their fair share of times in the past, but it requires a whole different level of planning and prep, not to mention a silicon-based lube that Chris can’t get to right now. He looks down at Darren’s hips mindlessly rutting against his hand, making waves in their tub and has a new thought.

Chris tugs Darren back against him, until his cock is nestled in the divide of Darren’s ample ass. 

Darren whines as soon as he feels Chris pressed against him. As soon as he’s resettled, Chris redoubles his efforts to get Darren off, determined to make Darren come before he follows.

“How’s that?” Chris teases, stroking his free hand through Darren’s hair and then tugging.

Darren groans, torn between two sources of pleasure, hips thrusting forward into Chris’s hand and then backwards against Chris’s hard cock again and again.

“Need to hear you before you can come,” Chris breathes, feeling close to undone himself.

“So amazing,” Darren all but sobs. “ _Please_.”

“Okay, you’ve been so good,” Chris purrs. “Come on.”

Darren manages one last thrust forward, then grinds his ass back into Chris as he starts to come. Chris thinks he might come as well and almost does, but manages to stave off orgasm while he works Darren through it instead.

As Darren starts to come down from his climax, he lets his head fall back to Chris’s shoulder. He reaches up with a shaking arm and cups the back of Chris’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss that’s desperate and filthy from the start. As they kiss, Darren begins rocking back into Chris, all perfect, devastating friction and heat.

“Please,” Darren whines against Chris’s lips. “I need it.”

Together, it’s all way too much for Chris to take, and if he’s perfectly honest, he needs this, too. So, he lets go, gently nipping at Darren’s lip as he comes harder than he has in ages.

* * *

 Everything is sort of a blur after that. It takes Chris a good five minutes until he can feel his legs again and trust them to support his weight. Once he’s certain he can safely stand, he gets up and helps Darren up so they can climb out of the tub and head for their separate shower.

“Mmm, don’t wanna move,” Darren whines petulantly as Chris urges him to his feet. Darren always gets this way after one of their scenes: drowsy, almost drunk, and clingy as hell. Chris doesn’t really mind, though. Taking care of Darren afterwards is part of the whole package.

“I know you don’t, but we’ve simmered in this sex broth long enough. Come on, you’ll thank me later once you are all clean and dry and in bed,” Chris encourages.

“Bed?” Darren asks, leaning against Chris heavily. “Yes please.”

“Got to make a little pit stop first,” Chris explains, opening the door to their walk-in shower.

“Sleepy,” Darren huffs, but still lets Chris lead him by the hand inside.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are, but you’re also still covered in my come,” Chris chuckles, looking at the stripes painted up Darren’s ass and low back.

“Oh,” Darren sighs, one hand reaching back to feel it. “ _Huh_.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Chris laughs. If he’s totally honest, it’s a pretty hot visual. But he’s paid way too much for their sheets to willingly dirty them up right now and he’s not sure his dick is up for another round either. But most importantly, what Darren needs right now is a boatload of cuddles and a good night’s sleep and that’s what Chris intends to give him.

Chris shuts the glass door to the shower behind Darren and sits him down on the marble bench. Then, he turns the warm water on, testing the temperature of the spray before he points the nozzle in Darren’s direction. He grabs a loofah and adds some shower gel to it before holding out his hand to Darren. “Alright, up you go,” he requests.

Darren pouts but stands on shaky legs, letting Chris maneuver his body as need be as he soaps up his body methodically. It takes less than five minutes to get them both thoroughly cleaned, by which point Darren’s already struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed,” Chris murmurs, taking Darren’s hand one last time as he helps him step out of the shower and onto a fluffy bathmat.

Chris thanks his prior planning that he has everything set out within reach. He grabs a towel off the bathroom counter and carefully dries Darren, then wraps him in one of the white terrycloth robes they bought after their last visit to the hotel spa.

Chris quickly wraps himself in matching robe after doing a far less thorough job at drying himself since Darren’s practically asleep on his feet. He leads them both into the dimly lit bedroom. “Do you want clothes, honey?” Chris asks, his voice barely above a whisper, trying to preserve the zen-like spell they’re both under.

Darren shakes his head. “M’good,” he mumbles.

Chris nods and turns down the sheets and blankets on one side of the bed and waits for Darren to crawl in. Once Darren’s settled, Chris makes his way around to the opposite side of the bed with Darren’s eyes sleepily tracking him the whole way.

“Worried I might run off into the night?” Chris laughs.

“Maybe,” Darren admits, mouth quirking up into an almost smile as Chris pulls back the duvet and gets into bed. “I’d be sad if you left.”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that I never will,” Chris promises. He reaches for Darren, resettling him with Darren’s head on his chest. He knows sometimes the sound of his heartbeat is the only thing that can soothe Darren into sleep.

“Really? Not even if I’m being an idiot?” Darren checks.

“Especially not when you’re being an idiot,” Chris reassures. “I figure that’s when you’ll need me most.”

“I love you,” Darren sighs contentedly. Chris can feel Darren’s body sinking into his as he relaxes fully, maybe for the first time all day.

“I love you, too,” Chris murmurs. He’s quiet for a minute, just listening to the rain outside. It seems to have calmed down from a deluge with crackling thunder and howling wind to a soft, even patter of raindrops. “Feeling better?”

“Much,” Darren manages, the word coming out soft and slurred.

“And you still don’t want to talk about it?” Chris checks one final time.

“Nah, I’m good. Maybe in the morning?” Darren yawns.

“Sure, baby. Sleep now,” Chris encourages. He’s not sure if it’s the wine, orgasm, or the noise of the rain outside, but he’s feeling pretty relaxed and sleepy himself.

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” Darren wonders.

Chris reaches out blindly in the dark and locates Darren’s hand. He threads their fingers together and squeezes it once. “I’ll be here. No place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing smut of any kind and my first time writing an almost exclusively smutty fic, so hopefully it worked for you. If you wanted to take a second to let me know what you thought, even if it's just constructive criticism on what to improve upon next time, that would be awesome. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> [Share Fic on Tumblr](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/139152085950/feels-like-rain)


End file.
